


Altissian Delights

by Golden_Asp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Come Shot, Creampie, Hand Job, I embrace the fact that I am fucked up and wrote this, Ignis doesn't deserve this, Ignis torture, M/M, Restraints, Torture, Voyeurism, bareback, blinding, breaking bones, but i did it anyway, here I go torturing poor Ignis again, kinkmeme prompt, no happy ending, non con, seriously doesn't deserve this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Ravus has always lusted after Ignis, has been jealous that Noctis has Ignis' sole attention.  In Altissia, Ardyn encourages Ravus to take what's his.seriously non-con.for a kinkmeme prompt





	Altissian Delights

**Author's Note:**

> for this kinkmeme prompt:
> 
> Ravus isn't only jealous of Noctis being chosen - he's jealous of the fact that he has Ignis' sole attention. Ravus wants Ignis, and knowing he can't have him while Noctis takes him for granted is infuriating. 
> 
> So at Altissia, when Ignis is separated from the others, Ardyn encourages Ravus to take what should be his, because Ardyn is all for chipping away at Noctis' support structure without destroying it. 
> 
> ++ If Ardyn has to hold Ignis down while Ravus rapes him, because like hell is Ignis not going to fight back  
> +++ For Ardyn talking Ravus through it, encouraging him to enjoy it, getting off on pretty much encouraging and coaching a rape  
> +++++ If Ardyn forces Ignis to come against his will while Ravus is inside him

He’s being held down. Metal hands and knees crush him to the cobblestones, rain pounding down around, spotting his glasses and making it hard to see.

One of the MTs move out of the way, and he grimaces.

Ardyn Izunia stands there, looking down at him. His lips curl in a smirk. His mouth is moving, but he can’t hear him over the pounding in his skull and the rain falling down around him.

Ardyn turns, talking to someone else. Ignis’ arm is twisted painfully behind his back, and the only thing he can see is Ardyn’s boots, and the legs of the Magitek troopers. His glasses are crooked, digging into the bridge of nose.

He watches another set of boots stop next to Ardyn. Black, almost metal looking but not quite, with purple highlights. A white, floor length jacket half covers them. 

His eyes roll up to take in the face of Ravus Nox Fleuret.

“Beautiful, isn’t he?” Ravus says to Ardyn. Ardyn tilts his head, looking down at him, rain dripping from the brim of his hat.

“Oh yes, Ignis has always been the most beautiful of men,” Ardyn agrees.

Ravus kneels next to his face, reaching out a hand and running his fingers over his cheekbones.

“He takes you for granted, Ignis. Turn your back on him. Join us. Join me,” Ravus says, tracing Ignis’ lips.

Ignis stares at him, eyes wide behind his rain spotted specs.

“Never,” Ignis whispers.

Ignis is shocked at the ugly look that crosses Ravus’ face. He grips Ignis’ chin, forcing his head to twist in a most painful way.

“You think he appreciates you? You think he’ll ever even notice you’re there? You are far too good for him, Ignis, he doesn’t deserve you,” Ravus snarls.

“Nothing you can say to me will make me turn on him,” Ignis growls.

“Nothing we can say, perhaps,” Ardyn says with a smirk, kneeling on the other side of Ignis. “But perhaps there is something we can do.”

Ignis struggles against the hands holding him down. He has to fight.

Ignis doesn’t like having Ardyn at his back. He can’t see him. The only thing he can see is Ravus, looking half enraged, pale cheeks flushed in the rain. 

“Take what should be yours, Ravus,” Ardyn whispers, running his fingers through Ignis’ hair. 

Ravus looks at Ardyn, confusion crossing his face. Ardyn grins at him, rain falling off his hat.

“What? Here?” Ravus asked.

Ardyn sighs. The idiot. 

“Yes, here. It’s not like we have to time for you wine and dine him. You do remember that your sister is summoning the Hydrean for dear Noctis. We are on a time table here.”

Ignis starts at Noctis’ name. He struggles harder. He has to get to Noctis. The MTs twist his arm harder, and he bites back a scream when his shoulder pops out of place.

“Oh dear,” Ardyn says. “The harder you fight, the more damage that will be done to you, my dear advisor.”

“Not…your…advisor…” Ignis grounds out.

Ardyn chuckles, still dragging his fingers through Ignis’ hair.

“Take him if you want him, Ravus. Time is running short. I’m afraid I need to go see to your sister and Noct soon.”

Ravus stares at Ardyn for a moment, then down at Ignis. He has always wanted this man, from the first time he had laid eyes on Ignis. He has watched as he doted on the prince of Lucis, adored the prince of Lucis, loved the prince of Lucis and he hated him for it.

Noctis doesn’t deserve Ignis, but Ravus _does_.

Ardyn smiles, almost like he knows what’s going through Ravus’ mind. 

Ravus’ hand snakes down Ignis’ back, cupping his ass. Ignis yells, trying to twist away from him.

“Flip him over,” Ardyn whispers, his voice barely audible over the rain. “Look into those eyes while you fuck him.”

Ignis feels hands on him, flipping him onto his back. The grey sky goes black for a second when his shoulder hits the cobblestone.

“Oops,” Ardyn says cheerfully.

Ardyn moves to Ignis’ head, pushing his arms down and kneeling on his biceps. Ignis can’t get him off, not like this, not with one arm already disabled. Ardyn lifts his head almost gently and puts it on his thigh.

“There,” Ardyn says, patting Ignis’ cheek. “Now you’ll have the perfect view.”

Ignis snarls at him. Ardyn laughs, lifting his eyes to Ravus.

“You have to take his pants off to get this started, Ravus,” Ardyn says shortly. 

Ravus’ hand quickly unbuckles Ignis’ belt, deft fingers undo his fly and yank them down. Ignis tries to kick Ravus in the face, but he grabs his leg with his metal hand and twists.

The crack of his femur breaking seems to echo around in his skull. Ignis screams, body arching. He can feel the rain hitting his face, the drops stinging his face.

Ravus peels Ignis’ pants down his legs, tossing them aside.

“Shirt stays?” Ardyn asks. “How quaint. Take them off, Ravus.”

One of the stays is right where his leg is broken, and his leg moves unnaturally when Ravus, with almost gentle hands, pulls it down his leg.

Ignis blacks out briefly, only to come back to Ardyn slapping his face. “None of that, my dear, you need to be awake for this.”

“Fuck you,” Ignis pants.

“Oh no, Ravus is going to fuck _you_ ,” Ardyn says, smiling at Ravus.

Ardyn snaps his fingers, and an MT holds Ignis’ good leg down. Ravus pushes the broken leg out, spreading his legs and staring at Ignis’ covered cock.

He grabs the front of Ignis’ briefs with both hands, tearing it apart and getting his first look at Ignis’ length.

He’s beautiful, Ravus thinks, and Noctis doesn’t deserve him.

“Touch him,” Ardyn whispers, his knees cutting off circulation to Ignis’ arms. “You know you want to. You’ve always wanted to.”

Ravus’ eyes flick to Ardyn’s, then back down to Ignis’ flaccid cock. He reaches out his right hand, his real hand, and wraps it around Ignis’ length. Ignis snarls, but between his broken leg, his other leg being held down by an MT, and Ardyn restraining his arms, he can’t move.

“So lovely,” Ravus said, hair plastered to his head from the rain. Ignis’ glasses are spotted, entirely covered in rain. 

“Let go of me,” Ignis snarls, trying to raise his chest only to be pushed back down by Ardyn.

“Kiss him,” Ardyn says, fingers carding through Ignis’ wet hair. “Show him what he’s been missing.”

Ravus, hand still stroking Ignis’ cock, leans forward and presses his lips hard against Ignis’ so very kissable ones.

Ignis bites down on Ravus’ lower lip, bites down until his mouth is flooded with the copper tang of Ravus’ blood and Ravus is yelling and Ardyn laughs.

Ravus backhands Ignis with his left hand. Ignis hears another crack, and he knows his nose is broken. He spits blood out of his mouth, although if it’s his or Ravus’, he doesn’t know. Blood flows over his right eye, and he can feel that his eyebrow is spilt. 

Ravus’ lower lip is swollen, bloody. He glares at Ignis, blood and rainwater running down his face.

“Oh my,” Ardyn says with a laugh, “maybe kissing him was a bad idea.”

“Shut up,” Ravus snaps.

Ardyn wraps his fingers in Ignis’ hair, yanking his head back. “Time is short, Ravus. Take him. Make him scream for you.”

Ravus’ fingers fumble at his own fly, and Ignis closes his eyes when Ravus pushes his pants down over his hips, freeing his already straining cock. 

“None of that,” Ardyn says, using his fingers to peel Ignis’ eyes open. “I want to make sure you don’t miss a moment of this, Ignis,” he whispers so only Ignis can hear him. “You never know when the world will go dark.”

Ignis can’t turn away now. He watches as Ravus strokes his own cock, smearing precome around with his thumb. He uses his metal hand to brace Ignis’ hips, causing another wave of pain to shoot through his body. 

He groans.

He wants to scream for help, but he knows no one will hear him. Tears prick at the corner of his eyes, disappearing into the rainwater running down his face.

“Ravus, we don’t have all day,” Ardyn says. “Stop stroking yourself and get it in there. I grow weary of waiting.”

Ravus lines up his cock with Ignis’ hole.

Ignis tries to fight, wishes he could fight, wishes Noctis would appear, wishes that he would wake up and they would be back in Lucis because he hates Altissia now and he always will.

He feels the bulbous head of Ravus’ cock push into him. He wants to close his eyes, but Ardyn makes him watch.

He can feel Ardyn’s cock swelling against the back of his head. He shakes his head, trying fruitlessly to break free. Ardyn spreads his legs, trapping Ignis’ face in between his thighs. Ardyn’s cock presses against his head.

“That’s right, that’s good, isn’t it, Ravus?” Ardyn asks.

“He’s so tight,” Ravus groans, bracing his hand against the cobblestones. He pushes in, feeling Ignis’ tight hole swallow his cock unwillingly.

He stares into Ignis’ eyes, Ardyn’s fingers holding his eyelids open so he can’t look away.

“You’re so tight, Ignis. Gods, it’s like you were made for me! Me! Not that damnable prince of yours!”

“Grab his hips,” Ardyn says, watching Ravus with a smile. “Grab his hips and fuck him. Thrust into his body, make him yours, come inside him. Isn’t that what you’ve always wanted?”

“Yes,” Ravus says, grabbing Ignis’ hips in a bruising grip. He starts to slam his cock into Ignis’ hole. 

Ignis bites his lip, tasting blood from the cut on his lip. He refuses to cry out, to scream. He doesn’t want to give them the pleasure of hearing him scream again.

He starts counting in his head, anything to distract him from the pain of Ravus’ cock drilling into his ass, the throb of his broken leg, the almost distant ache of his shoulder, the feel of Ardyn’s cock against his head, Ardyn’s hips rolling minutely, thrusting into the back of Ignis’ skull.

“I want him to come,” Ravus pants, balls slapping against Ignis’ ass with every thrust. The MTs watch emotionlessly, standing guard around them. “I want him to come,” he says again.

“I think we can arrange that,” Ardyn says. He lets go of one side of Ignis’ face. Ignis can close one eye, but Ardyn still holds the other open.

Ardyn reaches a hand down, calloused fingers wrapping around Ignis’ cock. He starts to stroke slowly, gently, twisting his hand and running his thumb over his slit just the way Ignis likes it.

Ignis swallows a cry. His cock twitches in Ardyn’s hand, and Ravus groans at the sight, redoubling his efforts.

Ardyn runs his fingers down Ignis’ cock, stroking his balls, running his finger down his perineum until he reaches Ignis’ hole, stretched full with Ravus’ cock. He presses his finger inside briefly, and Ignis’ hips twitch as he drags his hand back up to stroke Ignis’ cock again.

“Looks like you’re hurting him, Ravus,” Ardyn says with a smile, staring at the blood on his finger, watching as the rain washes it down Ignis’ cock.

Ravus pulls Ignis’ hips closer, adjusting his position and slamming deep inside the advisor. He finds Ignis’ prostate and strokes it with every thrust.

“What are you thinking of right now, Ignis?” Ardyn asks, stroking his cock in time with Ravus’ thrusts. “Are you wishing it was Noct buried balls deep inside you, stretching you, making your cock swell and harden? Has our dear prince ever given you want you so desperately want? Has he ever let you push this beautiful cock inside him?”

Ravus growls at Ardyn. He doesn’t want the man talking about Noct when he finally has Ignis right where he wants him.

Right where he belongs.

Ardyn keeps stroking Ignis. “I bet you’ve dreamed of it. How hot Noctis would be around your cock, how tight he would be, how beautiful he would look while you gently thrust inside of him. I bet you’ve fantasized about your come dripping from the prince’s ass, haven’t you?”

Ravus thrusts harder, trying to drive all thoughts of Noctis from Ignis’ mind.

He doesn’t quite realize that it’s Ardyn’s words about Noct that have Ignis twitching and pulsing in Ardyn’s hand.

Ignis whips his head back and forth, only to feel Ardyn’s cock harden at the movement. He freezes, biting his lip and feeling the blood trickle down his throat.

Ravus groans as Ignis’ body tightens around him. “Gods, you’re so tight!”

“Are you close?” Ardyn asks, still stroking Ignis’ cock. He swipes his thumb over the head, smiling when he feels precome beading at the tip.

“So close, Ignis,” Ravus says, bending over and thrusting harder.

“Good,” Ardyn says, squeezing Ignis’ cock.

Ignis lets out a strangled sob. Between Ardyn’s hand on his cock and Ravus’ dick slamming into his prostate, he comes. His seed spills over Ardyn’s hand, staining his soaked purple leopard print shirt.

Ravus watches, mouth parted in awe, as Ignis comes. Ignis’ hips involuntarily rise to meet his, and Ravus cries out. Yes, this is how it’s supposed to be, their hips coming together, Ignis’ chest covered in come, Ignis sobbing his name.

Ignis sobs. He’s betrayed Noctis. He came, because of this. He’s unclean, dirty, filthy. How will he ever be able to look Noctis in the eyes again?

“Come inside him, Ravus,” Ardyn whispers, stroking Ignis through his orgasm. “Fill him with your seed. He deserves it.” Ardyn’s cock twitches under Ignis’ head, and he pants slightly. He can feel precome on the tip and he smirks.

Ravus shouts Ignis’ name to the sky, slamming his cock into Ignis’ abused hole, spilling his load into Ignis’ pulsing channel.

Ignis feels Ravus come, his dick pulsing inside his ass as his come coats Ignis’ inflamed walls. Ardyn finally lets go of his face, and Ignis’ slams his eyes shut. He doesn’t want to see the look of bliss on Ravus’ face. 

The feel of Ravus’ spunk inside him is bad enough. He doesn’t want to see how much the man enjoyed it.

Coming down from his own, unwanted, orgasm, the pain comes back full force.

“Time to move out,” Ardyn says, looking at Ravus. 

Ravus pulls out, shuddering when his dick hits the cool, rain drenched air. He watches avidly as his seed drips from Ignis’ ass, smiling to see it tinged red with blood. It would’ve been so much easier if Ignis had just given in.

But so much less pleasurable. 

Ravus stands up, tucking his cock back into his pants and zipping his fly. He looks down at Ignis, leg twisted unnaturally, cock flaccid against his hip, blood staining his face and the cobblestones beneath his ass.

Ardyn looks up at Ravus. “Take the MTs. Prepare to leave.”

“What about you?” Ravus asks.

“I have something to do here, first,” Ardyn says with a smile, stroking Ignis’ left temple.

“You can’t have him! He’s not yours!” Ravus snarls, advancing on Ardyn.

Ardyn lifts his hand, and the MTs point their guns at Ravus. “They are all mine, and I can do what I want. I have no designs on sticking my cock in this man. Now, Commander, you will do as I say,” Ardyn’s voice is cold, hard.

Ravus swallows, bowing shortly. He takes one last look at Ignis, panting, head still trapped between Ardyn’s thighs. He can see the bulge in Ardyn’s pants, and he doesn’t trust that the man won’t fuck Ignis.

But he can’t take on Ardyn. No one can. He bows shortly, spinning on his heel and walking away. 

The MTs follow. Soon, it is just Ignis and Ardyn.

Ardyn lays Ignis’ head down and moves around him. He slowly pulls Ignis’ trousers up, and Ignis cries out when his broken leg is jostled. Ardyn hums softly as he buttons Ignis’ pants, patting him gently on the crotch.

“Don’t want to leave you here, exposed for all the world to see, now do we?” Ardyn asks. 

“Look at me,” Ardyn says. Ignis wants to fight, but he’s so tired, and he hurts so much. His eyes flutter open, and he stares at Ardyn.

“Such beautiful eyes. No wonder he wanted to look into them when he fucked you.”

Ignis doesn’t speak. He’s not sure he can. Everything hurts, and the feel of his loose hole dripping Ravus’ come disgusts him. 

He will never be clean again. 

Ardyn cups the left side of Ignis’ face. “Imagine the horror on dear Noct’s face when he looks at you next. Imagine the pity in Gladiolus’ eyes when he sees you, struggling along after them.”

“What?” Ignis asks. He doesn’t understand. He will never tell them about this. They must never know what Ravus and Ardyn have done to him.

“One more thing, Ignis.”

Ignis stares up into Ardyn’s eyes, heart beating madly. Ardyn gently removes his glasses, setting them on the cobblestones. He cups Ignis’ face, one hand resting by his left temple. Ignis can see his fingers in his field of vision.

“This is really going to hurt.”

Ardyn’s hand at his left temple is hot, and he’s aware of a light coming from it, like he’s holding a Firaga spell.

His skin burns, and he can feel it bubbling and burning, and it smells so much like the street food vendors in Lestallum.

It gets hotter, and Ignis screams, trying to roll away from Ardyn. Ardyn holds him down, pressing his thumb into Ignis’ left eye.

The rain swallows his scream, and he can feel Ardyn’s cock, still hard, against his head.

Ardyn laughs as Ignis’ left eye bursts under the pressure from his thumb, popping like an overripe grape. He pushes his thumb into his eye socket, burning the flesh inside of it. 

There would be no healing from this.

“How delightful, knowing that I am the last thing you will ever see,” Ardyn whispers.

Ignis screams, the rain doing nothing to douse the fire of his skin, behind his eyelids.

He opens his right eye, trying to twist away from Ardyn, screams pouring from his mouth.

Ardyn holds him down, his hand digging into Ignis’ temple. He can feel the flesh burn and bubble and sizzle beneath him as he pours magic into Ignis’ skin.

Ardyn looks at him, smirking at Ignis’ green eye staring at him, hate and pain in spades reflecting in it.

Ardyn holds his hand in front of Ignis’ face, and there is a white hot flash of light. Ignis screams, his broken leg flopping as he rolls around.

His eye is open, but the world is dark.

He curls in on himself as best he can, high pitched whines coming from his throat. 

He can’t see.

Gods above, he can’t see.

He can barely hear Ardyn over the rain. He thinks he hears a zipper, and the sound of skin on skin, Ardyn’s panting moans and soft cry. 

It doesn’t take long until something warm sprays across his face in streams, and he sobs. He knows what it is. 

He can barely feel it over the fire burning in his eye, on his skin. He can barely bring himself to care that Ardyn came on his face.

He can’t see.

His left eye is gone, the socket a burned out pit. 

His right eye is open, but he sees nothing.

He will never see Noctis again. He will never see his smile, or his sleepy blue eyes looking at him, or the way he styles his hair, or his hands, or the way he warps through the air like a dance—

Ignis screams, his heart breaking.

Ardyn kneels down, covering Ignis’ mouth.

“See you soon, Ignis,” Ardyn whispers, watching the rain wash the blood from Ignis’ face. 

The rain doesn’t soothe the inferno raging in his head. Ignis doesn’t think anything will ever soothe it.

Ignis feels Ardyn step away.

For a moment, he hears nothing but the rain and the pounding of his heart and his raspy breathing.

Then he hears a footfall.

A laugh.

The sound of his glasses shattering under Ardyn’s boots.

The rain continues to fall.

In the distance, Leviathan roars.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm...gonna go drown myself a little.
> 
> But, kudos and comments and are love? Tell me what you think of my Ignis torture, please.
> 
> I'm gonna go write fluff.


End file.
